Keeping Secrets
by Zeal Mercer
Summary: Percy was banished from the Greek world, after killing Annabeth for hosting Gaia and injuring Malcolm after being attacked by him.Chaos finds him offers him a home a new place to start. But he's hiding a huge secert from him, but no body will tell him what it is. But whats this about Order? *Chaos with a twist* * Name Change* Now excepting oc 's
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Army**

The reason I haven't been updating is because of writers block showed its really ugly face. I'm making a new story is because I haven't been doing awesome on my other ones.

Percy was walking in an alleyway in New York wondering how he got in this situation he was hungry, depressed and lonely.

His friends left him because he couldn't save Annabeth from Gaia hosting her soul.

_Flashback Time Baby_

The sounds of battle could be heard everywhere in Greece. The sounds of death and pain echoing throughout it rang. Meanwhile a battle of physical and emotional was going on. Percy Jackson, savoir of Olympus's... Was battling Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena,

The battle was long, Percy missing vital shots because of his weakness of not being able to finish her. "I knew you were too weak to finish her" Gaia boasted while dodging a strike from Percy and throwing one of her own.

"I'm not weak" Percy growled, he disarmed Gaia and stabbed her in the heart. All the monsters being destroyed because of Gaia,

" No!" A blood curling scream could be heard from the battlefield as Athena came running across it. "No, no, no my poor daughter" Athena said sobbing her eyes out at the loss of her favorite child.

Percy stood there guilty as ever that he had to end his friend's life. "You" Athena said as she looked at Percy with a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"Are going to DIE!" Athena said as she turned into her true form. Percy barely managed to look away before being turned to ash. He waited for the attack but the light disappeared and he opened them to see Artemis standing over her. "The war is over return to your camp boy" before her teleporting away.

3 hours later

Percy arrived at camp as gloomy as ever. He walked through the camp to his cabin, as he walked past the Athena cabin he was given stares of hatred and disgust. He shrugged it off; they would forgive him or would they? He walked to his cabin and opened the door, he gasped as he his walls were covered in red words such as "you don't deserve to live" and "how could you". His room was demolished his bed was destroyed; his shield that Tyson gave him was missing.

And of course his picture with him and his mom was ripped in half. He had received news that his parents died in an enemy attack.

He walked out the cabin and no later than 2 seconds and a Malcolm walked up to Percy. "You don't deserve to live after what you did to Annabeth".

He pulled out a small shank (A: N lol had to put that there) and tried to stab Percy, but he twisted and snapped Malcolm's arm and made him drop the knife. He kicked Malcolm away and walked to the dining area (forgot what it is called).

Athena appeared in a flash of flames when he sat down at the table. "What you did was unacceptable", "killing Annabeth was unacceptable now you break my sons arm"! "You will go to Tartarus for this; I'm going to the council". He was transported into the throne room, in front of all the gods.

"Perseus Jackson": Zeus voice thundered (pun included) "for the killing of Annabeth Chase, you shall be exiled cursed to be forever immortal, do you have any last words" "It had to be done, Just like how I had to kill Luke..." Percy smiled evilly at all the gods, sending a shiver done their spines, all remorse gone, and no loyalty.

He looked at Hermes; "You of all people should know what it feels like to lose someone to possession" Hermes looked down in shame. He looked towards his father and can't believe you wouldn't defend me ". " Those are my last words _all mighty king_ ", he said we some much venom the king flinched. Percy said nothing as Zeus threw his lightning bolt at him, then he was gone…..

A: N Alright Next chapter will be Percy meeting Chaos. Also check out my other stories, check out my poll on my profile for who you want Percy to be paired with and what story I should update next. Also I need a beta. Also please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Secrets

HI what's up?

An old hobo was shock as he saw a portal open in an up in a San Francisco alleyway watched an alien fly out of it and hit the wall across from it. He held his heart and ran away screaming.

Percy held his head in pain as he tried to just remember what happened to him. He only remembered getting hit with the lightning bolt then unimaginable pain coursing through every vain is his body.

He lay on the ground for a few minutes still trying to recover from what just happened to him a few moment's ago. After all he did for them; they tossed them aside like a kid does with a broken toy, all for killing a hostler.

He got from the ground, there was no time for sadness, and it will only get you killed. His better move, his scent is attracting a lot of monsters right now. Percy started sprinting out of the alley, his looked over his shoulder and 100s of monsters were following him.

On his throne in a ship orbiting Earth, Chaos knew his plans were coming into place, he knew the Olympians were foolish enough to do something stupid but not this stupid.

They threw away there only defense from him and his army. He was the only thing that could keep them safe. The door slid open and a tall brunette with caramel skin came in.

"Richard go get the target and bring him back alive this time". "Yes Lord Chaos" he said and walked out the room. Step one of his plan was complete .Little did Chaos know someone was watching him

Percy was running for his life, having no weapon to defend himself, Riptide was taken from him from his Dad and given to his brother Mark because of "killing a hero".

But Percy fell as a giant hellhound jumped on his back. But before he could die a ball of intense fire fell the sky and made impact with the ground.

A shockwave formed and all monsters were intently disintegrated, He barely had enough time to roll over before he was burnt to a crisp. The heat was intense way hotter than Hestia could make.

Percy got up and looked around him it was just a sea of golden dust around him. He started walking towards the crater to see what happened. He picked up a dracaena sword that was left to defend him.

Looking over the crater he saw a man with a white assassin uniform with a hood stand up. He stared stretching and all his joints stared popping. Percy stared flinching from all of them that he heard. "You just going to stand there cupcake"? The man with the hood said to Percy. The man got up out of the crater and stood face to face with Percy.

To start with he wasn't even a man; he was a teen older then Percy himself. He took off his hood and looked at Percy, Richard son of Ra at your service, but you can call me Rick.

Percy stood there stunned, he heard stories of Egyptians demigods before but he never saw or meet one up close. If you leave your mouth open incest's will lays eggs in it, Percy shut his mouth.

"Well we better get out of here mine and yours scent will start attracting more monsters here. " Wait were not going anywhere until you tell me where we are going and what just happened.

"Well I was expecting that, it happens with all new recruits". Percy was knocked out cold when Rick threw a right hook to the face.

Rick sighed as he picked up Percy's limp body and put it over his shoulder. "As1 to base, I need teleporting to Bravo Alpha Delta". Copy that As1 stand by for teleport.

As they arrived at the teleport pad 1, an angry face was waiting for Rick. "Richard I thought Chaos said for the target to be alive "a female said in a annoyed tone. "He is alive Nix, he is just not moving he said in a matter of fact he's heavy Rick said as he threw down Percy.

"Med evac get Percy and put him in room 134 till he is conscious and moving, then alert me and Chaos". "Yes mam" they said as they picked up the limp Percy and carried him away.

"You and I need to talk she said to Rick". And they walked into a room.

There you go a new chapter and a name change. I will update Child Of time next, then New 13 and then Chaos Virus. I will start accept oc's I see fit, just use the format on my profile. You see my oc's I have in there. I also need a beta, to help with grammar mistakes and story ideas this is Reshawn Mercer signing Review or I will never update just kidding but please review I need ittt


End file.
